Transffered
by Horse girl3
Summary: What happens when your favorite Gyrffindor crew gets transffered for 2 weeks! Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Transferred  
  
What happens when your favorite Gryffindor crew gets transferred for 2 weeks.  
  
This is my first time doing this so just bear with me. You are welcome to give suggestions.  
  
"Crackle, crackle, crackle"  
  
The flames of the candles were loud while all was quiet in the Great Hall. It was Harry and the gang' s sixth year in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore stood up and said "Today we have decided that there will be a raffle for three people from each house will go to a different school. This trip will be for two weeks!"  
  
"I didn't know there were other schools." Harry remarked in a whisper.  
  
"Oh there are many other schools, in fact there is one in each country!" Hermione told Harry.  
  
"There is going to be three people from each house starting out with Gryffindor," Albus cleared his voice and put a twist to the raffle machine. "The first Gryffindor that is going," he said picking up a card "Harry Potter" a large crowd screamed "Go Harry" As you probably figured out Harry is still famous. "Next will be Ron Weasley and last will be Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Yes! We are all together!" Ron said happily  
  
The gang didn't want to hear about any body else that would be going on the trip, however they couldn't help to hear that Malfoy and his gang were coming along.  
  
"I have a feeling that Malfoy's father had something to do with this, on account of Malfoy and his gang are in this trip." Ron said with suspicion.  
  
"All will leave for Germany in two days, the people that were chosen need to pack your belongings immediately after dinner to your." Said Dumbledore in a raspy voice.  
  
The trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) quickly finished their dinner and started packing. The next day flew by as if it didn't even happen. That night Harry dreamed of all the new German friends he'd make!  
  
I hoped you liked it; you are free to tell me what you want to hear in the next chapter and help me figure out a name for a German girl. The next chapter will be done by this weekend. 


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
Thanks for the reviews! But still need a German girl name.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten on the train before anybody else. The trio got the first compartment they saw. The students talked about, hopefully, what their trip will be like.  
  
"I hope we go skiing!" Said Ron excitingly.  
  
"We're being taught there too, Ron, so we won't have any time at all!" Hermione remarked. Ron frowned. She once again rolled her eyes like she knows all. "But I heard that we might be able to see Quiddicth World Cup match." She said. Ron gasped in excitement.  
  
"A Quiddicth World Cup match?" Harry questioned.  
  
"That's when all the best teams in the world play Quiddicth against each other!" Ron was so excited.  
  
Just as the engine started Malfoy and his crew came by.  
  
"Potter...." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"By the way, I been meaning to ask you, Malfoy, did your dad buy your way through the trip?" Ron asked (trying to make a joke).  
  
"No!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
Instead of Malfoy's usual pale white face, it turned into a bright red (it was kind of funny).  
  
"Bloody Hell! Did I embarrass you? I'm sorry." Ron said in a joking tone. Hermione began to giggle.  
  
Malfoy walked away still red in the face. Goyle followed. Crabbe came up to the door to say "Good one." The students were surprised that had got the joke because he had the IQ of a mole. Malfoy heard what Crabbe said. Malfoy started stomping his feet, still red in the face, (still being followed by Goyle) and yelling "Crabbe you idiot!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed at once.  
  
Now that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all were quiet in the compartment. The students looked out at the window and saw many different things.  
  
Cho came in "Is anybody else sitting in here?" Harry automatically turned red and couldn't speak. Ron kicked some sense into Harry (literary). "No." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Oh...Hi Harry the most famous Seeker at Hogwarts!" Cho said happily. Once again, Harry gotten kicked this time by Hermione. " Really?" Harry questioned still blushing. "You should know that by now! It's been six long years! Anyway, isn't it weird that all the Seekers are on this trip." Harry was done blushing and really listened. "You mean to tell me that all the Seekers at Hogwarts are on this trip?" Ron said really excited. "I pretty sure." Cho answered. "I thought that Dumbledore said that he picked randomly." Remarked Harry. "So that means ..." "We are going to definitely see the Quiddicth World Cup game!" Ron cut off Cho excitingly.  
  
Everyone in the small room was happy except Harry. Harry wondered ' Why did Dumbledore lie?'  
  
Cho stayed in the room for next half hour. The students heard a loud screech.  
  
"We're here!" Hermione said eager to learn.  
  
I hoped you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Horse girl3 


	3. Ludwig's School

Chapter 3: Ludwig School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
I didn't get any reviews! (  
  
Cho got off the train first. Followed by Harry, Ron, then and Hermione.  
  
"Ummmm.... You guys do you mind if I stay with on this trip. The other Hufflepuffs aren't very nice to me." Cho said in a nervous way.  
  
Harry saw the other Hufflepuffs. They're Sarah Kinkle and Deborah Nickson. ' The Rude Sisters' students called them. On time they pulled a stupid prank on Cho. They poured a bucket of paint onto her head in the Great Hall while presenting the 'great sportsmanship' last year.  
  
"Sure." Harry said  
  
The students were in a sudden awe when they looked at the building. It was old but beautiful. It was definitely bigger than Hogwarts. Obviously, Hermione read all about Ludwig school. On the way to the school all Hermione would talk about was the history of Ludwig.  
  
As soon as the students stepped in there were thrilled how the school looked like. Everywhere they looked they saw swan, even next the famous witches and wizards portraits.  
  
"The headmaster has a thing for big white birds!" whispered Ron. Harry giggled. Hermione had hit both Ron and Harry. Which ceased them from laughing.  
  
They saw the headmaster in front of them.  
  
"Welcome to Ludwig's school witchcraft and wizardry. I'm part time headmaster George Ludwig v."  
  
The students automatically became bored (except of course Hermione) and looked around again.  
  
"In a few moments you will be assigned to translators for classes." Everybody had gotten excited. "They're in the same year and house as you. Prefects take them to their house." Ludwig finished  
  
Everybody was excited Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about their translators. "I hope get somebody hot!" Ron quoted Hermione gave a glare " But not as hot as you Hermione." Ron said nervously. Ron and Hermione have been going out for three years straight.  
  
The prefects stop us. "Remember the password." He said with an ascent" The portrait was a knight his horse "password" the picture asked "Hobbes" the prefect answered  
  
As soon as they got into the room Hermione name was called. She was happy. She wanted to talk to translator now and she hoped that she had gotten extra classes too. "See you later."  
  
Harry looked at the house instead of swans the room was filled with lions. And the bedrooms were great. They put out a gold colored blanket for them. Then, Ron heard his name on the loudspeaker. "Well here I go." He sounded like he was about to face a spider.  
  
Hermione came stomping in "We not having parade here are we?" Ron joked  
  
She was fed up. And Harry and Ron didn't have a clue. Ron left and another boy came in. "Have seen Hermione Granger?" He asked "Yeah she went into her room. I don't she wants to be talked to right now. Why?" Harry replied He answered, "I'm her translator, Donald Miley. When you see her again please tell her I want talk to her." He left  
  
Harry heard his name and the on loudspeaker. Harry walked out of the room he saw prefect waiting for him. "I will lead you." She said  
  
They were at the door to the headmaster. "Ah! Harry I was waiting for you your translator will be here momentarily." Said Ludwig  
  
The door opened slightly "cccrrrrrrrrrrrrriiick." Went the door.  
  
Please review please! 


End file.
